The Girl Who Was Naughty & Nice
by amethystsea
Summary: A really short story Deadliest Story featuring Sioux and Johnathan


_A little something to contribute to the 2011 Holiday Collection. . .hope you enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan &amp; Sioux<span>

It was early October and Johnathan lounged on the sofa and looked around the living room in sweet contentment. Sioux had bought the property the old hippie cabin that had once sat on where she lived that one winter in Homer, and had built an amazing cabin where she lived not far from his place. She had flat-out refused to move in with him. He smiled as he remembered the hassle over that issue.

'What is wrong with you?' He had demanded. 'Are we, or are we not, stupid crazy in love, or what?'

She had smiled one of her wise smiles.

'Exactly. However, we have lived our lives solo for a very long time. I'm telling you straight up, I love your fine ass big time, however I know I must have 'me' space or I'm gonna get on your nerves or vice versa. Trust me.'

He hadn't liked it one bit. He yearned to be with her 24/7/365 for the rest of his life. However, as she was subject to do, she had got her way in the end.

The 'cabin' if you could call it that, was all her. The first floor was an open floor plan, all windows that looked out to the woods and the Spit in the distance except for one wall that was all brick and rock with an enormous fireplace. The kitchen was on par with the space and equipment of a fine restaurant. The dining area comfortably sat twelve, but there was also a cozy banquet that invited and reminded of the one in the Time Bandit. Upstairs was a large master suite, a guest bedroom, and her office where she ran the business of her foundation. Sioux artifacts blended with handmade rugs, quilts, baskets, eclectic artwork, and books. Overall the cabin and the decor Sioux created was welcoming, comfortable, open, warm, and her.

She had also decided 'their' day would not be Christmas Eve or Christmas Day as these were Hillstrand family days, rich with their own traditions, but the day after Christmas know in Europe as Boxing Day, would be theirs. Johnathan was confused.

'Whadda they do in Europe, watch a prize fight on T.V. or sumthang?'

They were spooned, curled up on the deep, wide deep sofa in front of a blazing fire, as soft l music played, just enjoying being close and warm.

Sioux gave him a playful punch. 'No silly. Do you want to hear the story?'

Johnathan rolled over and nuzzled his face into her bosom, got comfortable and murmured. 'Yeah baby tell me a story.'

Sioux hugged him close and stroked his hair and neck as she began.

'I think you'll like the tradition. During the Age of Exploration that started in the early 15th century and continued on into the early 17th century Europeans engaged in intensive exploration of the world, establishing direct contacts with Africa, the Americas, Asia and Oceania and mapping the planet.'

Johnathan reached into her top, popped out a luscious breast and began to lick and suck on the quickly hard nipple.

'I'm listening I swear' He assured her. 'If I had a history teacher like you, I'd know shit. Go ahead.'

She kissed his head. 'You're incorrigible, one of the many reasons why I love you so.' And continued.

'When the great sailing ships were to discover a new land. . .

He stopped sucking for a second. 'Like Columbus?'

'Yes baby. Like Columbus, John Cabot, Cortés, and others.' She confirmed. He and she continued.

'. . .a small container, a Christmas Box was placed on the ship while it as still in port as a good luck device. It was put there by a priest and those crewman who wanted to ensure a safe trip would drop money in the box. It was then sealed up and kept on board for the entire voyage.'

He popped out the other breast and gave it the same attention.

'If the ship came home safely, the box was handed over to the priest in exchange for the saying of a Mass for the success of the voyage. The priest would keep the box until Christmas when he would open it and share the contents with the poor. So what do you think?'

'About what?' He was getting aroused and wanted her naked. . .quick.

Sioux was getting vexed. 'Pay attention you, or the girls are going back home.'

'Alright, alright. That's a cool story. So this Boxing Day has a long tradition with boats and sailors, right?'

He flipped her on her back, laid his body over hers, kissed her softly and brushed her hair off her face.

'So what do you want to do?'

Sioux was suddenly shy. 'Do you think we could make a Christmas Box before Red Crab, put it on the boat, have the everybody donate, and on Boxing Day have the family and the crewmen here in Homer over for a big meal, have the kids bring toys to donate, and later in the day everybody make a trip to Momma Joan's church with the box and toys?'

Johnathan could only stare into her wide green eyes and send up yet another prayer of thanks for the gift of her in his life.

'I couldn't imagine a better new Hillstrand tradition Sioux.'

And kissed her long and slow. Then he growled.

'Can I get you naked now please?'

She had to laugh. 'I thought you'd never ask.'

He pulled her top off and roughly pulled down her thin velour bottoms. He ran his mouth from her neck, down her breasts, stomach, and mound as he ripped her pants off. She moaned and her pelvis raised of its own accord. Her love, her body, her goodness, her. . . just slayed him. He was hard, so hard and wanted her bad, so bad.

Sioux was panting with desire as she reached and squirmed to get his bottoms off and get her hands on his cock and moaned.

'Come here, oh yes baby, give it to me, I sooo want you, want you. . .'

He positioned his impressive cock at the entrance of her tight slit and as he slowly entered her, he held her eyes. He grabbed her legs and raised them to his shoulders and thrust deeply. It was his favorite sight as her eyes widened, closed, her mouth winced, and then those eyes again opened unfocused in lust and surrender as he thrust and claimed her.

The only gift he would ever want, Her. His. All His. . .his fevered mind sang in triumph.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Got My Love to Keep Me Warm - Tony Bennett <strong>_

_The snow is snowing, the wind is blowing_  
><em>But I can weather the storm!<em>  
><em>What do I care how much it may storm?<em>  
><em>I've got my love to keep me warm.<em>  
><em>I can't remember a worse December<em>  
><em>Just watch those icicles form!<em>  
><em>What do I care if icicles form?<em>  
><em>I've got my love to keep me warm.<em>

_Off with my overcoat, off with my glove_  
><em>I need no overcoat, I'm burning with love!<em>  
><em>My heart's on fire, the flame grows higher<em>  
><em>So I will weather the storm!<em>  
><em>What do I care how much it may storm?<em>  
><em>I've got my love to keep me warm.<em>


End file.
